


don't let me see

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Bagi Oikawa, mati berarti pergi; bagi Iwaizumi, mati berarti kembali. [untuk ulang tahun Oikawa]





	don't let me see

Disclaimer :  
1\. Seluruh karakter Haikyuu dan segala propertinya adalah milik Furudate Haruichi.

  
2\. Lloverá adalah lagu yang ditulis dan dinyanyikan oleh Mia Maestro.

  
Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan pribadi. Enjoy!

* * *

 

_Lloverá, gotas mínimas_  
_(It will rain, the smallest raindrops)_  
_Lloverá, de mi boca, saldrá el mar_  
_(It will rain, from my mouth, it will be the sea)_

 

Oikawa itu keras kepala, semua orang tahu bahwa itu adalah sifat khas yang tidak pernah luntur dari sosoknya bahkan meski usianya telah menginjak angka tigapuluh dua. Hal itu seringkali menjadi batu kerikil yang tersebar di tengah jalan hubungannya dengan Iwaizumi, menjadi satu dari sekian banyak alasan mereka berdebat sampai larut malam lalu berujung tidak tidur di satu ranjang.

  
Keduanya lebih sering tidak sepemikiran.  
Ada suatu ketika, Iwaizumi berpikir bahwa mereka mungkin tidak seharusnya bersama, namun Oikawa bersikeras mengatakan kalau perbedaan adalah bumbu penyedap dalam suatu hubungan.

  
(Terlalu banyak bumbu penyedap, masakan yang seharusnya terasa lezat pun bisa kehilangan cita rasa dan tidak lagi menggugah selera.)

 

_No, no, Romeo, no_  
_(No, no, my love, no)_  
_No, no me dejes ver_  
_(No, don't let me see)_  
_Tu vida fue gestada ya_  
_(That your life was conceived already)_

 

"Iwa- _chan_ , ayo kita ke dokter," Kecemasan Oikawa terlukis jelas melalui nada suara serta raut wajahnya. Usianya saat itu tigapuluh delapan ketika ia menatap tubuh pucat Iwaizumi terbaring di ranjang.

  
"Aku tidak butuh dokter," Iwaizumi menolak. "Aku hanya butuh kau."

  
Oikawa memang keras kepala, tapi Iwaizumi juga tidak ada bedanya.

"Iwa- _chan_..."

  
"Tidak perlu khawatir, beberapa hari kedepan aku akan baik-baik saja."

  
Tidak begitu kenyataannya.  
Oikawa, tiada hari baginya untuk tidak mengajak Iwaizumi pergi berobat, dan tiada hari baginya untuk mendapat jawaban selain kata tidak.

  
"Iwa- _chan_ ," ia terjaga sepanjang malam; terdiam memandangi Iwaizumi yang semakin hari berat badannya semakin berkurang, menatap dua pipi yang mulai membentuk cekungan.

  
Bohong kalau Oikawa tidak ketakutan. Setiap malam, ia akan menolak untuk mengistirahatkan kedua irisnya yang lelah, ia lebih memilih untuk terjaga, memastikan bahwa Iwaizumi masih bersamanya.

  
"Kau tampak tidak sehat." Iwaizumi menutur pagi-pagi sekali saat Oikawa menyeka tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

  
"Aku sehat." Kilah Oikawa cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, Iwa- _chan_."

  
_Lloverá, caudales de agua_  
_(It will rain, flows of water)_  
_Agua lisa_  
_(Smooth water)_  
_Lloverá, desde mis ojos_  
_(It will rain, from my eyes)_

  
Tengah malam, Oikawa dibangunkan oleh suara di sebelahnya. Iwaizumi terbatuk keras hingga air mata menggumpal di kelopak, tangannya penuh dengan cairan kental berwarna merah yang juga menetes sampai ke selimut dan bantal.

  
"Iwa- _chan_ , kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang," di tengah kepanikan, ia mungkin saja bisa menangis detik itu juga, apalagi ketika dengan serak, Iwaizumi mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

  
Batuk berdarah pastilah bukan pertanda baik. Betapa ia ingin memaksa, namun kehendaknya luluh lantak hanya dengan menatap kedua bibir Iwaizumi membentuk kurva.  
"Peluk aku, dengan begitu aku akan baik-baik saja."

  
_No, no, Romeo, no_  
_(No, no, my love, no)_  
_No, no me dejes ver_  
_(No, don't let me see—)_

  
Oikawa tidak begitu suka ketika Iwaizumi tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang ia tak ingin menjawabnya.

  
"Menurutmu, mati itu apa?"

  
Mati itu apa?

  
Bagi Oikawa, mati itu berarti pergi; meninggalkan segala urusan duniawi, meninggalkan janji-janji yang tak terpenuhi, juga meninggalkan kisah kasih bersama orang-orang yang dicintai.

  
"Bagiku," Iwaizumi berujar. "Mati itu berarti kembali; kembali ke tempat di mana rasa sakit dan kesedihan tak akan pernah ditemui, kembali pada sang pemilik kehidupan yang abadi."

  
Oikawa—entah kenapa—tidak menyukai ketika Iwaizumi berkata demikian. Seolah-olah, Iwaizumi sedang mengucap kata perpisahan.

  
"Iwa- _chan_ , kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kan?"

  
"Tidak, tentu tidak."

  
Iwaizumi tersenyum, Oikawa tidak.

  
_Que tu muerte fue gestada ya_  
_(—that your death was conceived already)_

**Author's Note:**

> terjemahan hasil browsing di google, kalau kurang tepat mohon di koreksi ;;


End file.
